Aishiteru Zutto I love you always
by Aeliel
Summary: What if Gary had decided to change his ways after his failure in the pokemon league? His harsh reality comes to life in this story of love, triumph and teamwork with people you'd least expect it from.
1. Pokemon league games: circa 1997

All right, everyone I have another story to post. This one has been in the bottom of my desk drawer for close to a year now cause I keep forgetting to type it up and post it. I hope you like it. I got the idea of "what would have been changed, had Gary given up trying to be a pokemon master" and started writing it in late December of last year. I hope you like it. I love to read your reviews so go ahead and review it when you're done! Thanks for the support! And now onto our story.  
  
Prologue  
  
Indigo Plato - Pokemon league championships  
  
Gary looked up at the crowded stadium of people watching the match that he was participating in. He could hear the sound of his name coming from his cheerleaders behind him. Looking back at the field he realized with pain that there was no way he was going to be able to win this round. His Nidoking was just no match for that Golem. 'Well I'd better make a grand exit.' He thought sadly. Holding back his frustration, he yelled at his pokemon the instructions for what he wanted it to do.  
  
"Nidoking! Horn Attack Now!" The Nidoking charged at the Golem, full speed. The red trainer smirked and yelled at the Golem.  
  
"Golem come on we can win this! Grab that Nidoking's horn and use seismic toss!" Golem rolled up to Nidoking and jumped, grabbing onto its horn. It twisted the other pokemon around and leapt into the air, only to slam Nidoking into the ground with so much force that the ground shook. The reff ran up to the injured pokemon and raised the red flag pointing the opposite way of Gary.  
  
"Nidoking is defeated! The fourth round match goes to the red trainer!" The crowd erupted into cheers for the win. Gary called back his pokemon and looked up once more. His eyes locked on 3 figures in the stands. He tensed and felt his face get red with anger. His biggest rival was sitting next to Gary's biggest crush. They had both seen the entire humiliating match. 'Figures,' he thought disgustedly. 'The first match I lose, he's here to witness it.' Gary sighed and walked off the field.  
  
Ash was just so lucky even though he was the densest person Gary had ever met. It was obvious to anyone that Misty liked Ash. All of his pokemon absolutely adored him as well. It just wasn't fair! Why did Ash get everything? Exiting the stadium, he walked towards the waiting car. Suddenly, he heard footsteps pounding along the cement walkway towards him.  
  
"Gary." It was Ash. Gary turned toward him.  
  
"What do you need?" Ash's mouth moved but the voice sounded disconnected. The sound seemed to process in Gary's mind after he saw the movement of talking. It was strange and yet soothing all at once.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you did a good job out there Gary, that's all." Gary harshly cut off the sentence the other trainer was trying to formulate.  
  
"I don't need your pity. Why don't you run back to your girlfriend?"  
  
"Misty's not my girlfriend Gary. I just wanted to help that's all"  
  
"I don't need help!" Gary spit back at the shorter boy. He held back tears of rage as he tried to get rid of Ash. "You have a match soon so get going." Ash looked solemn.  
  
"But Gary." No sooner had he said that had Gary jumped in the car.  
  
"I'll see you around Ash." Before taking off into the swirling dust he glanced back at the boy once more, spotting misty running up behind him holding Pikachu. The car sped up and soon the indigo Plato was far out of sight. They raced down the road and Gary got an idea. Yelling at the driver he told her to head towards the Seafoam Islands.  
  
Finally reaching the beach house he walked up to the beach chair that had an exquisite Persian lounging beside it, lapping at a bowl of milk. The cat mewed lightly at the unexpected visitor but was silenced by the man in the chair. Gary smirked.  
  
"I thought you had decided against joining." Replied the man, sitting up.  
  
"I did to Giovanni, but I changed my mind. I think Team Rocket is the way for me." Giovanni snapped his fingers, and two men in black suits ran up to him. He gestured in Gary's direction as he spoke.  
  
"Take him to the dressing rooms. If he's going to be a Rocket he needs to look the part." He smiled menacingly, making the persion growl. "Don't you think?"  
  
O.o ok now I'm scared! What do you think will happen next? Well I know but you don't so the faster I get reviews the faster you get to read it! See a pattern? Good! ^-^  
  
~Aeliel 


	2. I win

Chapter 1  
  
5 years later.  
  
"Hey Ash what are you doing?" asked Misty. The 16-year-old pokemon trainer had changed into swim trunks and was hopping up and down clinging to his towel.  
  
"What does it look like Mist? I'm goin swimming!" He responded, using his pet name for her. He looked at her questioningly. 'We're at the beach.what else would I be doing?' Ash struggled not to blush when misty grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Not without me you aren't!" They laughed and ran into the waves leaving 18- year-old Brock to run around on the beach to ogle the pretty girls. They splashed into the cool water, laughing and sunk into it resting on the sandy bottom and talked for a little while. The two had definitely grown up in the past 5 years.  
  
Ash was no longer the short twiggy kid he had been. He had grown to be about 5'10" and about 150. This was definitely an improvement on his 5'1" 100 pound younger self. He'd traded in his vest for a plain black t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans and tennis shoes. The one thing about him that hadn't changed was his hat. He still had that old red and white pokemon league hat and wore it backwards most of the time. Sometimes Pikachu wore it because he'd steal it so he could have a turn.  
  
Misty had changed a lot too. She was still a total tomboy but she had definitely grown out of her awkward runt stage. She had only gained a few inches so she was about 5 inches shorter then Ash. Her short orange hair had grown out to about 3 inches below her shoulders and was usually let lose to flow freely over her back and shoulders. She didn't wear suspenders anymore either, instead she wore tennis shoes, jean shorts and a T-shirt but now and again the shirt would change.  
  
She never wore jewelry though; except for the necklace that Ash had gotten her when she turned 13. It was a silver chain that held a cerulean blue orb on the end and held a horsea inside of it. It wasn't a real horsea but it was beautiful and misty always wore it, partly because she liked it and partly because Ash had gotten it for her. Actually, it was mostly because Ash had gotten it for her.  
  
Ash was zoning out when his face was hit by a wave of cold water. He floundered slightly and heard giggling to his right. Ash blinked and glanced at Misty, who was trying to look innocent. He smirked and splashed water at her. Shrieking, she tore off running towards the shore.  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily! He chased after her and tackled her to the ground in the shallow water, right at the tide line. He grabbed her wrist and straddled her so she couldn't get away. After a few minutes misty got tired of struggling and just looked at Ash. He realized he had her pinned beneath him and without thinking he started leaning in towards her. 'Here goes nothing' he thought. 'He's going to kiss me!' thought Misty in blissful anticipation. Out of the blue they heard a coughing sound behind them and saw Brock standing over them grinning madly.  
  
"Please do not make out on a public beach. There are little kids around so I want none of that." Ash leapt off misty and both turned a peculiar shade of burgundy. Finding her voice, Misty spoke up for the two of them.  
  
"We weren't doing anything Brock, honest!" Brock smiled and walked off in the direction of their towels.  
  
"If you love birds want any lunch it's all set!" Without further adieu, Misty and Ash walked over to the towels to get ready for lunch.  
  
In an office somewhere.  
  
"Just what I expected." Stated the 16-year-old brunette, staring at the computer screen. He snapped his well manicured fingers and two men appeared at his side. "Go bring me that one." He said pointing at Misty. "And make sure the other two don't follow you." The men bowed to him, respectfully; even tough he was at least half their age.  
  
"Yes sir." They agreed in unison. They turned and marched out the door. He the corner of his mouth turned up in to a smug smile as he reached down to pet the eevee on his lap. It responded by lovingly pawing at his master's chest.  
  
"It's only a matter of time now and my plan will be complete. I've waited 5 years for this moment." Laughing he turned back to the computer screen and stared at the beautiful auburn haired girl, who was laughing at one of Ash's stupid jokes.  
  
'Soon Misty, Very soon you will be mine and that glorious laugh of yours will be from my jokes, not from that dense and witless excuse for a pokemon trainer. The twit doesn't deserve you anymore then he deserves the care of his pokemon. I'll show him who's the more powerful around here now. He'll come crawling on his hands and knees to beg my forgiveness and get you back. But together we can push in into the dust of our unending storm of absolute world domination with the help of Team Rocket.'  
  
Back on the beach.  
  
"That was delicious Brock!" The said breeder blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Thanks Misty. I try!" They all laughed again. Ash stretched out and stood up. He looked down the beach and back at Misty, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Hey Mist, wanna go for a walk?" She grinned and reached out for her shorts pulling them on over her bathing suit.  
  
"Sure Ash, just let me put my hair up, ok?" Ash shook his head no.  
  
"Leave it down." He swallowed hard trying to remove the bile taste from his throat. "It.looks.better down." He said slowly, surprising himself at his own words. She dropped her hairbrush back into her bag and smiled as she got to her feet.  
  
"Ok Ash, let's go!" So they started off, walking towards the lighthouse at the end of the beach. Misty giggled softly. "Do you remember when we saw that big pokemon at bill's lighthouse? It was after you caught Kingler."  
  
"You're right! That was a while ago.probably close to 6 years ago wasn't it?" Misty nodded and shook with laughter.  
  
"Long before you got a clue about pokemon training."  
  
"Hey I wasn't that bad!" He replied defensively. Misty smiled and pushed him into the sand, running ahead along the beach. Ash charged after her. Without warning two men in black Team Rocket suits grabbed hold of Misty. She shrieked loudly.  
  
"Ash! Help!" He looked over at the two Team Rocket members angrily and ran up to them with his fists balled up tight as he took a fighting stance.  
  
"Let her go. I'm warning you." He said clenching his teeth, his fists shaking so hard that if he'd had nails he would have drawn blood. The two men nodded at him, but held tight to Misty, who was struggling with all her might to get away.  
  
"Sorry boy, but we're here on official business from our boss." One of them pushed him down while the other spoke soft enough so that only Misty could hear him.  
  
"The sooner you listen and stop struggling, the sooner you can see that boy again." Misty relaxed, a strand of her auburn hair fell in her face as her head drooped. Ash jumped up as he watched Team Rocket run off with her.  
  
"MISTY!" He screamed, trying to catch up with them, but he tripped and fell in the warm sand. By the time he scrambled to his feet they were gone. He punched the sand in front of him, leaving a shallow hole. Holding back his tears, he got up and ran back to the area of the beach that Brock, Pikachu and their stuff was at.  
  
Back at the Team Rocket Headquarters.  
  
*Knock, knock, knock* Came a sound from the big oak door.  
  
"Enter." came the response. The man pushed misty inside and stood, blocking her escape route. She scowled at the man and looked towards the desk.  
  
"The red head girl you asked for Boss."  
  
"Good, now leave! I want to talk to her alone." Came the reply. The man bowed and left, locking the door behind him. Misty turned to the desk. "So Misty, long time no see. What do you think of my new place?" The voice questioned. Misty was stunned and replied questioningly to the mysterious man.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Without warning, the chair swiveled around and she came face to face with.  
  
"Gary! Is this some kind of joke or something?" Gary stood up shaking his head.  
  
"No joke, I'm the Team Rocket boss now."  
  
"But why?" He slammed his fist on the desk, causing her to jump.  
  
"Why else? I needed power! I wanted to be good at something! Giovanni made me an offer I couldn't refuse, and now look at me.Team Rocket's boss. Do you know how much money and power I have?" He smirked and walked towards Misty. "He made me the king around here. You are here." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. ".To be my queen." She stepped out of his embrace, shuddering.  
  
"I wouldn't be your queen if you locked me in a room and you were the only man I ever saw." He shrugged walking towards the phone.  
  
"That can be arranged you know." He pushed the intercom button and spoke into the receiver. "Donna, please let Misty's two guards know that they can come in now." The two men walked into the room bowing. "Take her to her room, I have no more use for her here." He said pointing to Misty. "And make sure she can't escape." The two men grabbed her arms and, forcefully, pulled her out of the room and down the hallway to her bedroom. One of them pushed her inside. She landed on her hands and knees, her head jolting backwards as the larger of the two men yanked a handful of her hair backwards.  
  
"You better be glad that you're our boss' play toy, cause we'd love to make you ours. Don't do anything stupid girly or you'll pay." He licked a trail along the jaw line and pushed her away as he stood up. They left, followed by the sound of a few dead bolts locking in place. She wiped the spit off her chin, disgustedly, and looked up at her surroundings.  
  
The big screen TV and entertainment center to her left was positioned in front of her canopy, king-sized bed. On the far wall were two doors. She checked them out first. One was a walk in closet, and the other was a huge bathroom.  
  
Her gaze lingered on the open bathroom door. Cautiously, she moved towards it and was taken in by the splendor of the room. The walls were covered from top to bottom with mirrors. Everywhere she looked she could see herself at another angle. The floor was white marble, with no tile seams in sight, making it look like the floor was one whole slate of marble. The bathtub was porcelain, which had been surrounded to the brim with marble stairs. It sat in the center of the mirrored wall. In the corner were a cabinet and a toilet, completing the room. It was like something out of a movie set; she'd never seen such beauty in just a bathroom before.  
  
She walked out and moved to check out the closet next. Inside she found everything imaginable. Clothes, shoes, make-up, it was in surprisingly good taste, the kind of stuff that Misty liked.  
  
"How'd he know?" she thought aloud.  
  
"I've been monitoring you for some time now Misty." She tensed and flung herself around. Her gaze landed on Gary.  
  
"What are you doing here? This is my room remember?"  
  
"This is my organization, remember?" He smirked, watching her cover her bikini-clad self from his view. "Don't hide what you have Misty. You're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment sleaze ball." Gary frowned at the comment and pulled her to him, forcing her jaw open.  
  
"You won't think that in the morning." Her eyes went wide as he pored a vile tasting liquid down her throat. She felt her body go numb and her vision went black.  
  
Gary picked up the lithe girl in his arms and carried her over to her bed. He arranged her on the pillows and lay himself down next to her. 'I've won Ash! She's mine now." He smiled down on the sleeping girl and fell asleep holding her in his arms.  
  
Back on the beach.  
  
"So they just took her? No reason, nothing?" Ash shook his head no. Brock ran a hand through his spiky hair.  
  
"How are we going to find her Brock?" The older boy shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea." Suddenly they were showered from above.  
  
"Candy? What the heck!" yelled Ash.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!" Ash and Brock groaned.  
  
"Today's not the best day, do you think you guys could try to steal Pikachu some other time?" Ash asked. Jessie pointed her finger at his Ash's chest.  
  
"No twerp! We have the perfect plan now, and we." her finger dropped. "Hey, what happened to Misty?" Ash began to loose his temper.  
  
"You tell me! Team Rocket's the one that kidnapped her!" All three rockets jumped.  
  
"We didn't touch her! Why would we do that to your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Yelled Ash. James thought from a moment and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Maybe it was the new boss' doing?" Ash looked at him, strangely.  
  
"What do you mean, new boss?"  
  
"Giovanni retired and left Team Rocket to some little twerp." Replied Meouth. Brock nodded seemingly formulating a plan, his hand cupping his chin and his eyes squintier* then usual.  
  
"Tell us more about this new boss of yours."  
  
*Authors note: is squintier even a word? I didn't know how to describe Brock's emotions when he never opens his eyes.how does he even see to get around anyways? Not to mention chasing after all those "pretty" girls ^0^;;;  
  
"Well, he joined up about 5 years ago." Ash interrupted Jessie.  
  
"5 years ago!" He thought 'that was the last time I spoke to Gary. It was after his defeat at the pokemon league competition.'  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" She cleared her throat. "As I was saying.he joined up with us about 5 years ago. This kid was good at pokemon training and at rising through the ranks of Team Rocket. Soon he was Giovanni's right hand man. When the boss decided to retire he left it all to Gary."  
  
"Gary? I knew it!" exclaimed Ash.  
  
"You mean you know him?" Asked James. Ash nodded.  
  
"Gary is from my hometown. We've been rivals since I can remember, but I never thought his pokemon league loss would drive him to joining Team Rocket!"  
  
"We can still hear you I hope you know. It's not nice to talk bad about other people behind their backs, to their faces." Ash and Brock sweat dropped at Jessie's remark.  
  
"You have to take us to your headquarters." Brock spoke up, helping Ash. James looked at him and whined.  
  
"Please Jessie! It's so sad to see the twerps like this!"  
  
"But what happens when the boss catches us?" Asked Jessie. "What do we tell him then?" Ash piped up.  
  
"You could take me in as a prisoner." Brock nodded.  
  
"Me too." Meouth looked at the two stunned.  
  
"Ya mean ya'd trust us twerp? Just to get that red head twerp back?" Ash nodded.  
  
"Yes I would, because I care about Misty. She might even feel the same way. Even if she doesn't I can't just leave her there! She's my friend and I care about her." Jessie and James started crying and clinging to each other.  
  
"That was so beautiful!" Sobbed Jessie.  
  
"Leave it to the twerp to come up with something so beautiful!" Agreed James. Brock ran over to his bag and came back with a huge book, plopping it down in the sand.  
  
"Brock's big book of proof that Ash and Misty love each other?" Read Meouth.  
  
"Um Brock how long have you had this thing?" Asked Ash. Brock laughed evilly.  
  
"Since the day I met you two 6 years ago! I knew that you were destined to be together!" He opened it to a random page and pointed to a picture. "Observe exhibit A, the two of them dancing at the star festival last year. Observe the look that passes between them as they watch each other." He flipped the page. "Exhibit B, the content look on both of their faces when Misty lays her head on Ash's chest moments later."  
  
"Is this entire thing about the two of them?" Brock nodded. Ash jumped up, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Alright everybody get up!" He smiled and looked down the beach. "We're off to save Misty!"  
  
Alrighty everybody! Sorry this is taking so long. It's just a pain to type it all from paper to the computer. I hope you're enjoying it! Chapter 2 will come faster then this one did I hope. Until then go visit my site! J/K ^-^ I'll be back soon!  
  
~Aeliel 


	3. Revelations

Hey everyone! It's been a huge eternity since my last chapter was posted and I'm so very sorry for how long it took. I neglected this story, I know and now I'm trying to make it up to you by posting two chapters in very close vicinity with one another. Anyways, this would have been up a few days ago but I was visiting my Grandmother in New York so I couldn't get it posted until now. I have a new chapter up for each of my stories so I hope that you are all a little happier with me then I probably deserve.  
  
Ok well I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I think it's pretty good but the next chapter is going to be a little smutty so be forewarned. Don't worry; everyone remains a virgin in this story! Ok well enough with my babbling here is chapter 2!  
  
"It's getting dark out. We'd better stop and set up camp." Brock noted. Ash nodded unhappily.  
  
"Yeah ok." He sighed and set down his heavy bag. Brock directed Jessie and James to go retrieve some firewood.  
  
"Why do we have to go searching for wood?" complained James.  
  
"If you want any of my miso soup you two had better help out. Unless, of course, you want to make your own dinner." Brock replied, raising his voice. All three of the Rockets ran off in search of firewood. Pikachu plopped down next to his owner and patted his hand. Brock started pulling food out of his backpack.  
  
"Hey Ash" he called out. The other boy didn't even look up. "Ash!"  
  
"What do you need Brock?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Could you go and get some water from the stream we passed by?" The young trainer nodded and grasped the pot that Brock held out to him. The breeder looked at him empathetically.  
  
"We'll find her. Don't worry Ash."  
  
"I hope so Brock. I really do." He left to go get the water.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"This has to be the best food I have ever tasted!" Squealed Jessie. James was still scarfing down his 4th bowl.  
  
"Thanks Jessie. It was a new recipe I was trying out. I put white rice, squash, fish, and onions in it." Replied Brock.  
  
"Well I think it's delicious. Can I have another bowl?" asked James. Brock filled up his bowl and James started to shove it in his mouth again.  
  
"What's the other taste in it? It's hard to describe." Asked Jessie. Brock nodded.  
  
"That's my own special kind of miso paste. It's very good, Ne?" Ash yawned.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed. Anyone coming with me?"  
  
"You go on Ash. I don't think we're done eating yet." Brock replied while filling up a 6th bowl for James. The trainer nodded and lay down in his sleeping bag. It was strange not having Misty's bag next to his. He shifted into a comfortable position and, slowly, drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning at the Team Rocket Headquarters...  
  
"You called for me love?" Misty cooed, walking into the office. Gary opened his arms to her and smiled.  
  
"Of course. I missed you." She sat down in his lap and kissed him hard, running her hands through his silky hair. His hands reached across her to pull her body closer to his. He caressed her shoulders and slowly started to run his hands lower down her back and across her stomach. Misty moaned softly, deep in her throat. Gary trailed her tongue down her neck and across the dip in her collarbone. She shuddered with pleasure.  
  
Without warning, a boy with black hair and warm caring eyes crossed her thoughts. She swiftly pushed away from Gary, feeling all her sexual thoughts drain from her. He looked at her with a disgruntled facial expression.  
  
"I'm sorry but I...I just can't right now. I feel, like I want someone else...I don't know why but I just know that I can't. I'm sorry." Gary looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Someone with black hair?" She nodded.  
  
"There was this boy that floated through my thoughts." Gary shooed her away, claiming to have some work to do. He reached for the intercom button.  
  
"Donna, get me Dr. Lyre. He and I have some work to do on the new memory drug he created."  
  
Back with the others...  
  
"How much farther do we have to walk?" Complained Jessie. "I'm starving!"  
  
"It shouldn't be to much further. The next town is around here somewhere. We can heal our pokemon at the center." Brock reached into his bag and pulled out a peach. "For now, here's some fruit you can munch on" Jessie shoved the fruit in her mouth and was rewarded by the other two rockets fighting to get the food from her.  
  
Ash hung behind the squabbling trio with Pikachu riding upon his head.  
  
"Pika Pi, Pikachu Pika." (You seem really down Ash.) Pikachu spoke up from his perch atop of Ash's head. Ash raised his eyes toward the brim of his hat and sighed.  
  
"I just worry about her, that's all"  
  
"Pika...Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pi Pikachu." (I miss her a lot, but we'll get her back) Ash picked his hands up and put them behind his head, looking up at the sky and being careful not to knock the little mouse off of his head.  
  
"I hope so, I really do." Pikachu thrust his little paw in to the air in a triumphant gesture.  
  
"Pi! Pika Kachu Pi Chu. Pika Pikachu!" (We will get her back; she's a tough girl. She'll be fine.)  
  
"If you say so." Jessie turned around and looked at Ash with a somewhat motherly instinct.  
  
"Hey Ash hurry up! You don't want to get left behind do ya?" Ash smiled at her concern and sped up to catch the group of travelers. Pikachu fell off from his comfortable spot and rubbed at his head. He spotted the group leaving him behind, and in a panic he got up, and he raced on his little paws to catch them.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Hey look a town!" Yelled James. Brock looked at the sign that marked the entrance to the city.  
  
"So this is Valentino City? It's famous!"  
  
"Famous for what Brock?" Asked Ash. The Breeder flung his arms in the air smiling.  
  
"It's famous for love! People from around the world come here to spend time with their loved ones or to get a loved one. You can find anything imaginable here! Well, as long as it pertains to love." Jessie jumped up and down.  
  
"The base is right on the other side of this city!" Ash started running, only to be caught by James strong arms.  
  
"What are you doing? We've gotta get moving! Misty's waiting for us on the other side of this town, you said so yourself! Now lets move!" James shook his head.  
  
"We have to rest up tonight. Our pokemon have to be in top shape if we want to win against the rest of the team." Ash sighed.  
  
"Alright fine. I'm off to the pokemon center then. I'll meet you all back there after you spend some time in town." They parted ways, Jessie and James going off to find something for each other, Brock in search of a cute girl, and Ash to find something to get Misty. It was so dull checking out something like this without her there. He thought of a scene that would take place if she had been there with him.  
  
@--)--- Ash's prediction of what would happen if Misty was there...  
  
"Hey Ash let's check that out! Come on!" Misty squeaked, dragging him off towards a candy shop. Ash tried to hold her still, taunting her when she stopped dragging him.  
  
"Oh Ash It's so romantic! I love it so much! Buy me this and this and this and this!" Ash cooed to Misty, pointing to imaginary objects and batting his eyes with his hands under his chin. Misty thrust her hands to her hips.  
  
"You can laugh Ash Ketchum! But one of these days you're going to want to impress a girl and you won't know how because you never listened to me." Ash pretended to hang himself with an invisible noose. Misty grabbed his hand and yanked him down the street. "I don't care what you say about me but I just can't stand around arguing when we're in such a romantic town! You are going to buy me some French perfume."  
  
@--)--- End Prediction...  
  
Ash sighed heavily. He really did miss her. It was hard to live a life without being able to taunt her. Pikachu tugged at his pant leg and held up a flat disk wrapped in silver paper. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, trying to identify it. When he couldn't figure it out her shrugged and deposited it into his pocket.  
  
Eventually he and Pikachu reached the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was waiting at the front desk to take care of his pokemon and to direct him to a room for him and the others to stay in. He handed her the poke balls and Chansy disappeared behind a door with them.  
  
"Your pokemon should be ready soon. Just sit and relax for now." Nurse Joy handed him the remote for the television in the waiting room. Ash thanked her and headed off to watch some mindless TV. He flipped through the channels and suddenly something caught his eye.  
  
"The multi-million dolor successor to Giovanni, the Viridian gym leader, and famed grand-son of professor Samuel Oak has publicly declared that he is engaged to be married." Gary's picture flashed up on the screen. Misty was standing next to him, holding his hand and grinning happily.  
  
"Misty and I have known each other for some time now so when I popped the question she was thrilled." He showed off and award winning smile. Ash jumped up with rage.  
  
"I have to be the happiest girl in the world, now that Gary and I are together." Exclaimed Misty. The reporter's voice started up again.  
  
"The date is set for 2 weeks from today. Sorry ladies but another great man is off the market. Now back to Todd with the weather."  
  
Ash felt like his lungs had collapsed. He opened and closed his mouth in shock. 'I don't believe it. It's not possible." He thought pleadingly. He fell to his knees and cried.  
  
AWWW! Poor Ashy! Ok well that was chapter 2! Chapter 3 is expected to be out in a few days but only if I get some more reviews. As I said before, this upcoming chapter will have some smutty themes to it so I'm warning you all ahead of time. Nothing really bad so don't worry but it's just a warning for you all. Ok well don't forget to R+R!  
  
~Aeliel 


	4. On the brink of resolution

"How is he Brock?" Asked Jessie, running to his side. Brock shut the door behind him as he exited the bedroom. He shook his head dejectedly.  
  
"Not good. He's been in there staring into space. I finally got him to fall asleep but it's only temporary." James punched a wall. When he removed his trembling fist, he noticed the indent he left in the plaster.  
  
"Damn that bastard. He must have used that new memory drug on her. Poor girl." They all sighed. The door opened and Ash stood there with a worried expression.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Chided Brock. Ash shook his head and looked up at James.  
  
"Do you think that Gary did that to her? The memory drug, I mean." James shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? But that's the only thing I can think of. There's only one known antidote but it's only known by the rocket scientists." Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the disk he had found on the street.  
  
"That reminds me, do you know what this is? I found it on the street when Pikachu and I were on our way over here." Meowth snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"Dis is de antidote! I guess one of da members musta dropped it when dey was hanging out in town." Ash gained an excitement to his features that he hadn't had for a while. He ran inside and grabbed his bag.  
  
"How far is it to the base from here?" James thought for a minute, scratching his head.  
  
"Well about an hour I guess." Ash literally jumped on the table in front of him.  
  
"Alright everyone get ready because today we are going to save Misty!" Brock pulled on Ash's arm to get him to come down.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it? You haven't slept all night."  
  
"I'm fine Brock. You know me! One tough..." Ash trailed off as he fell asleep and Brock had to stoop down to catch him. The trainer was snoring away as Brock put him back in the room, stripping him of his backpack. Jessie laughed.  
  
"Same old twerp. Always putting his friends before his own welfare." James nodded.  
  
"He even did that for us a few times two, now that you mention it." They smiled at each other, a small blush tinting at their cheeks.  
  
"Well we might as well get some sleep so we're well rested for our battle." The others nodded and they all plopped into their beds.  
  
At the headquarters outside Valentino City...  
  
Misty sat in the bathtub of her spacious apartment area. There were bubbles floating through the warm water and she sighed heavily, sinking farther into the tub. The white candles were all lit, reflecting off the mirrors and creating a deeply romantic atmosphere.  
  
She reached over for her glass of champagne.  
  
It wasn't half as bad as she remembered it to be, but that time she had gotten drunk on it and had spent the rest of the night leaning over the toilet. She could vaguely remember someone holding back her hair and taking care of her but she couldn't figure out whom  
  
She smiled, raising the glass to her lips. Soon she would be taking these long baths with Gary, in his luxurious apartment. She giggled slightly at the thought of getting married to him. He was her whole world, and it made sense that they would belong together.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the object of her affection came strolling through the bathroom door. He wore a maroon button down shirt and a pair of black dress slacks. His brown hair was held back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Misty smiled coyly at him.  
  
"You come to join me? Because if you did we should really wait until we're married to do that." Gary shook his head.  
  
"No I came to let you know that I have some business to attend to on the Seafoam Islands. I have to spend some time setting things up with Giovanni. I wanted to say goodbye before I left. And I was hoping to catch a glimpse, maybe..." Misty giggled shyly at his optimistic expression.  
  
"You really should wait until our honeymoon, you can let your imagination run wild until then." She smiled at his puppy dogface.  
  
Gary couldn't believe how well her personality had changed to meet his will once he gave her the newly enhanced drug. She was compliant to every thing he said. It was nice but kind of obnoxious at the same time. He had originally been attracted to her brains and individuality, but he figured he could live with her newly engineered personality.  
  
He leaned over and gave her a long kiss. She whimpered as he gradually moved away. He bid her goodbye and slipped out of the room. Once he was gone she slipped back into her warm bliss.  
  
That night...  
  
The group walked along the path through the woods, far from the hard worn main road. They were too afraid of being spotted by an enemy. Brock had decided that nightfall would be about the best time to try and go save her, since less people were on guard duty late at night.  
  
About halfway there, Jessie had thought they were being followed but realized that it was only a lost caterpie. After kicking the poor bug out of sight they continued on their way, desperately hoping that they wouldn't end up within Jessie's wrath as well.  
  
Eventually, they reached a wall. Realizing that it was the fortress, Meowth suggested that they all put on the extra Rocket uniforms that were provided by James super costume wardrobe. Brock and Ash secured their poke balls to their black costumes and donned the hats. Ash was reluctant to take off his hat but was reassured after James told them how to store their stuff so no one would see it. Pikachu wore a rocket hat as well, provided by Meowth. The yellow mouse liked the hat and kept playing with it constantly.  
  
Quietly, after their weapons and equipment were safely hidden within their clothing, they started to walk towards the back entrance. The basement was guarded but he waved them through after recognizing Jessie and James.  
  
Once they were safely inside, they started with their plan.  
  
"Ok well we should split up now. James will go with Brock and you're with me Twerp. Meowth is on his own. Here's a radio for each group. Call the others if you spot any clues as to Misty's whereabouts." They nodded and split up into their groups. The uniforms made it easier for them to move about. They climbed up to the 2nd floor when they were stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"So Jessie I guess you haven't been kicked out of the team yet have you? I see that you traded that brainless excuse of a partner in." Jessie whirled around to face the voice.  
  
"James is not brainless, bitch. Leave him out of our argument anyway. What right do you have to talk about him like that?" Cassidy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest in a pissed off stance.  
  
"Well well well... I told butch that you and James had some kind of a relationship going on but he didn't believe me. I guess I was right after all." Jessie's face turned bright red.  
  
"Leave me alone already! All I want to know is where the twerp girl is that the boss kidnapped. If you don't know that information then get the hell out of my way." Cassidy smirked.  
  
"Oh you mean her? Oh well then that boy right there must be the one that's always foiling our plans right?" Ash lifted his head up and glared her in the eye.  
  
"That's right. Now are you going to tell us where Misty is or what?" Cassidy laughed.  
  
"You think it's that easy?! First you have to try and beat me. If you can I'll tell you, if not then I take you as my prisoner? Deal?" Ash glared at her for a minute and then nodded. He stepped up to release his first Pokemon but was stopped when Jessie flung her arm in his way.  
  
"Let me battle her. I've gotten better, but with your coaching skills then we might be able to beat her." Ash nodded and Jessie reached for her poke ball that held Arbok. The pokemon came flying out, ready to battle Cassidy.  
  
O.O cliffhanger! How could I do that with such an awesome battle at hand? Well it's because I'm the author and I 'm a meanie. ^-^ If you don't review then I won't reveal the outcome of the battle to you! Simple as that. Ok well that's all for now! I hope that getting these two chapters out to you within a small amount of time was good for you all because I know you were mad at me for how long it took to finally get them out to you. ^-^  
  
~Aeliel 


	5. Shifting Tides

Welcome back minna-san! I have finally had an opportunity to post up this brand knew chapter of my pokemon story! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
James and Brock moved quickly down the hallway. The uniform that Brock wore made going through the halls much easier, even though he still received questioning looks from others in the hallway. After 5 minutes of walking so fast that they were practically running through the building, James stopped in front of a closed door. Plucking a set of keys out of his pocket, the rocket opened the door to the room and let them all inside. Meouth plopped down on one of the beds and stretched out lazily.  
  
"I tink I could use a long catnap." James sighed and tossed his keys onto the kitchen table.  
  
"This is our apartment. Jessie and I share it and Meouth just mooches off us." James sighed. "To bad we only share a room though..." He muttered. Brock smiled knowingly.  
  
"Well what is our plan? Why are we here?" Meouth looked over at the breeder.  
  
"We're here till we here from Jessie. Then we move out. Our job is to think up a plan of escape." James nodded.  
  
"Trust me on this one, we'll let her find it. It's less painful that way. After they radio us then we'll meet her there." Brock sighed, flopping onto the other bed.  
  
"Alright fine. I don't like this...but let's think up a plan, shall we?" The other two nodded and they got to work.  
  
Over in another sector of the base, Jessie was enjoying her first ever, winning streak.  
  
"Two down one more to go! I'm going to win this!" Cassidy growled and plucked another poke ball off her belt.  
  
"Fine! Try this on for size! Raticate Go!" Ash smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Hey Jessie! Use Arbok's wrap attack and then poison sting!" Jessie flung her hand in the air.  
  
"You heard him Arbok! Use wrap attack and then poison sting!" Arbok lurched forward and grasped onto Raticate. Cassidy squealed in anguish as Raticate fainted.  
  
"Fine you win this time Jessie. Misty's room is the second one to the end of the hall on the right. Atleast your dimwit brain managed to get the floor right." On that note, the rocket retrieved her pokemon and ran off in the opposite direction. Jessie gave Ash a high five.  
  
"Thanks for the help twerp." Ash smiled.  
  
"Anytime Jessie. Once we get out of this I can help you become a better trainer if you want, but right now lets go get Misty!"  
  
"Alright, but first we should radio the others." Ash nodded and waited impatiently for Jessie to radio the others. When she was done, the two of them ran down the hallway to Misty's room. They poked their heads around the corner and took a look at the guards.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Jessie tapped her finger on her chin and then smiled.  
  
"Ok I have an idea. You may not like it...but you're going to have to go along with it for us to get into that room. Now listen..." Ash felt his face flush red as Jessie whispered her plan into his ear but he nodded and accepted the costume from her.  
  
Up in Gary's office...  
  
"Yes sir, I understand perfectly. I'm grabbing my briefcase as we speak. Yes, I'll see you in a few hours. Good bye" Gary sighed as he hung up the phone. Giovanni had a way of hounding him until he had finally taken off in the helicopter. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his bag to take to the roof.  
  
As he was leaving, the light on his phone beeped. He grabbed it impatiently.  
  
"I told you that I was leaving. I will not accept anymore calls." His secretary seemed startled but by the tone of her voice it seemed that she was trying to hold her tongue.  
  
"Yes sir you said that already but I have reports that there are intruders in the building." Gary dropped his bag to the floor and felt his eyebrows twist into a frown.  
  
"Thank you Donna. That is very helpful. Could you please call Giovanni and let him know that I have been a bit delayed in my take off. I have a pest problem that I need to see to immediately."  
  
"Yes sir." Gary hung up the phone.  
  
"Seems I'm just going to have to get rid of him myself." And he started for the door.  
  
Back with Ash and Jessie...  
  
"Oh hello there sir. Aren't you a hunk of burnin' love if I've ever seen one?" Asked Ash in a falsetto voice. Jessie had conned him into wearing a very trashy outfit, complete with make up, and a huge blond wig. He stumbled in his heels. Jessie giggled and traced a finger down the other guard's chest.  
  
"Ain't it the truth though? My I didn't know that they made them like this anymore." The guards blushed at the two of them. Ash had to hold back from gagging by making a horrible sound in his throat that was supposed to be a giggle.  
  
"Now if you'd just let us into this room here there would be no problem. We've been hired by a Mr. Gary to help his young bride to be with her make up and hair for her wedding." The guard closest to Jessie frowned.  
  
"I'm very sorry ladies but we've been ordered not to let anyone pass through here." Jessie pretended to pout and wrapped her arms around his neck. The other guard kicked the one that Jessie was clinging to.  
  
"Come on now. What harm can these two do? Besides, this one's kinda cute." He smiled flirtatiously at Ash. The trainer bit his tongue and gave him a forced smile back.  
  
"Alright, but no funny business." Jessie smiled and waved, dragging Ash along as he stumbled to keep up. Once they were safely in the room Ash began whipping off the trashy make up and clothing.  
  
"That's the grossest thing I have ever done in my entire life! Imagine, that guy actually thought I was cute looking! Wait till he finds out that I'm a guy." Jessie grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from barging out through the doors and pounding the two guards.  
  
"Hold it twerp. If you go out there now it will just blow our cover. Stay put!" Ash grumped and crossed his arms over his stomach. Jessie rolled her eyes. "You may be 16, but you still act like you're 4." Ash opened his mouth to retort back when the door to the bathroom opened unexpectedly. He felt his heart thud faster in his chest and his ligaments froze so cold that he would need to be lit on fire to move again.  
  
Misty came walking out of the bathroom wearing a long, silky white nightgown. He felt his jaw hit the floor as he took in her body. He had never seen her wear anything like that before and it held in awestruck for a few minutes.  
  
Misty blinked rapidly, not used to having visitors in her room. Ash smiled broadly and scooped her up in a big hug.  
  
"Oh Misty! I'm so glad that you're alright." Stunned, she struggled to get away. Ash released her and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ash blinked.  
  
"What are you talking about? We've known each other for over 5 years now. You can't have forgotten me. It's impossible."  
  
"I don't know much about my past. All I know is Gary, and he's my whole life now." Ash treaded a shaking hand through his thick hair.  
  
"It's like you have amnesia or something. But how do I get you to remember me?" he looked over at her, pain clearly written across his features. Feeling a wave of bravery wash over him he boldly closed the gap between the two of them and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" Ash traced his thumb over her chin and forced her to look up at him.  
  
"Misty, I love you, and if that isn't enough to bring you back to me then I don't know what will. All I know is that I've been wanting to do this for a long time and I want to do this before I loose me nerve." He bent his head down and captured her lips in his own. Her eyes bulged as she was caught by surprise, then slowly they began to close and she melted into his arms, loosing herself into it. He pulled away and she looked up at him with her deep blue eyes. He noticed the necklace that he had given her was still around her neck.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked cautiously. Ash ignored the question and reached down to touch the blue orb.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Misty shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's a link to my past. I never could get myself to part with it. I kept holding back for some reason." Ash smiled. She couldn't have forgotten everything if she still held onto the necklace. Somewhere in her subconscious mind she remembered him but he had to figure out how to get into it. He grabbed the radio from Jessie.  
  
"Brock we made it to Misty's room but she has amnesia. Say something to her, tell her about a time that you remember her doing something. Let her hear your voice." Ash handed the receiver over to Misty. She put it to her ear.  
  
"Misty" his voice came in crackling over the radio waves. "You are a wonderful person. I remember when I first met you, you kept yelling at Ash because he wouldn't use any of your water pokemon to battle me for a gym badge. He insisted on doing it himself and he shocked me by using Pikachu and beating me! Misty I miss you, please remember me." Her eyebrows knitted into her forehead and she reached up to hold her head.  
  
"I don't know...I'm not remembering anything." Pikachu popped out of Ash's backpack, and launched himself at her. He gave her a huge hug and then hopped out of her arms and shocked Ash. He smiled and then curled up in her lap. Misty held her temples as if she were in a huge amount of pain. Ash kneeled down next to her, his hair still slightly smoking.  
  
"The day that I gave you that necklace was on your 13th birthday. You almost choked me you were so happy about it. I have never seen you without it since. You gave me a kiss on the cheek and jumped up to show it to all your pokemon. If you are still hanging onto it after all that has happened, you have to remember somehow."  
  
Misty doubled over in pain, the throbbing in her temples so bad that she felt as if her head was trying to split apart. She began to remember images, she saw this boy dancing with her under the moonlight, she saw herself battling him in an arena, and she saw him rescuing her while she was performing a water ballet. She felt herself slowly falling and then everything went black.  
  
"Misty! Misty wake up! Oh no! MISTY!" A voice behind him chuckled.  
  
"She's only unconscious, that's all. She's confused because of the medication she's been given. It's working against her to help her forget about you. She's all mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Ash turned around.  
  
"Gary! You son of a bitch..."  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5 .  
  
Bwahahahaha! Aren't I so evil? I hope you enjoyed my story ^-^ if you did then let me know! I love to read your comments!  
  
~Aeliel 


	6. One shall fall

Wow chapter 5 is finally up. school has been taking it's toll on me lately. What with that, work and having a bf I never have time to work on my stories anymore! Ok well enough whining. on with the chapter!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash's hands gripped Misty's lithe body closer to him, anger and adrenaline rushing through his body as he faced Gary. The older boy smirked down at him.  
  
"What's the matter Ash, you afraid that I will finally get my way? Awe poor Ashy-boy."  
  
"Gary what the hell did you do to Misty?" Ash seethed. Gary shrugged.  
  
"It was nothing really, just a mind alteration drug to make her loose her memories of you." Ash let Misty slide into Jessie's arms and slowly stood up, glaring at Gary.  
  
"I have had it with you! I am going to take Misty back from you no matter what it takes. This ends now Gary!" Ash whipped out his pokeball and pointed it at the rocket leader. Gary allowed his eye brow to rise up a little and then, with a mischievous glint in his eye he plucked out a pokeball of his own.  
  
"Alright Ash, I'll play your little game. What are the stakes?"  
  
"We each choose one pokemon and fight. Whoever wins gets Misty," replied the black haired trainer. Gary nodded.  
  
"Ok fine. Call out your pokemon."  
  
"Alright then, I choose Pikachu." The fuzzy yellow pokemon ran in front of his trainer. Ash gave it thumbs up. "Pikachu, win this for Misty." The pokemon nodded, not turning its face from Gary. The older boy nodded.  
  
"Ok then, I'll choose Eevee. We'll make this a fare fight." Ash nodded unblinkingly. Jessie looked up at the young trainer with reverence. In her eyes, he was nothing but a hero no matter what the outcome. He was strong enough, or perhaps dimwitted enough, to risk everything on his pokemon, his best friend, for the person he loved and that took courage.  
  
The two boys stared into each others faces, making sure they didn't miss anything. The slightest mishap and one would loose, more then just their pride, the one person they loved. Ash was the first to speak.  
  
"Pikachu, use quick attack and then slam," Pikachu darted towards Eevee. Gary moved into action.  
  
"Dodge it with your own quick attack Eevee!" Eevee darted forwards and sidestepped Pikachu's attack. The yellow pokemon slipped, but recovered quickly. It swirled around and faced the Eevee. The two of them darted back and forth around each other. Their bodies twisting just out of reach of the other.  
  
"Pikachu use thunder wave! Fill the room with your electricity!!!" Pikachu charged itself up and let loose a huge flash of light. Everyone dove to the ground. There was a huge blast as all the electric equipment blew their circuits. Everyone coughed from the smoke the blasts had caused. They looked at the two pokemon and saw them both standing in front of each other breathing heavily. Pikachu was weary from the energy he had expelled and Eevee had taken on bad damage during the electric shock. They stood and watched the two pokemon stare each other down. Ash almost screamed with anticipation.  
  
"Pikachu use your slam attack!" Pikachu slammed into Eevee and rolled off to the side. Both pokemon struggled to get up, panting hard. They stood there for minutes the time extending in what felt like earth ages.  
  
Finally, with a last breath Pikachu became the first to fall. They all gasped as Eevee fell next and the match was over. Ash had lost? But how was that possible? It just didn't seem like that could happen! After everything that Ash had experienced with Misty he had lost her to the hands of Gary, of all the people it could have been.  
  
Ash balled his fists in anger and tried to hold back the tears of rage and sorrow that threatened to fall from his covered eyes. Finally, he pulled the rim of his hat up off his eyes and walked over to Gary, extending his hand.  
  
"I guess that Pikachu tried to hard to get Misty back for me. He's a great friend. Pikachu is. I'm just sorry that all his effort was in vain." He looked Gary straight in the eyes as their hands locked. "You had better take very good care of her, or you'll be hearing from me." He looked over to the beautiful red headed girl that lay in Jessie's arms.  
  
The rocket was crying as she watched Gary and Ash shake hands. Ash sighed.  
  
"Could I just give her one more kiss before you take her?" Gary nodded, understanding the young trainer's feelings. Ash walked over to Misty and knelt beside her, running his fingers through her silky hair, smelling her sweet sent of strawberries and summer rain, and lowered his lips to her mouth. He held them there for some time before lifting his head and standing up. He turned and began to walk over to pick up his fallen pokemon.  
  
Misty's eyes twitched a little bit. She was fighting within herself to gain control of her own emotions. Tears fell from the closed eyelids. She opened her eyes and found herself lying face up in Jessie's lap. She looked over at the back of the boy who was stooped down next to his Pikachu. She felt herself in pain and then, as suddenly as it had come it left. Misty could feel her brain functioning again and she filled her lungs with air.  
  
"Ash." It was a whisper at first, but it grew within her and before she realized it she felt herself sit up and scream.  
  
"ASH!" The boy turned around with surprise and was met with a bear hug from Misty. She grasped him to herself and cried. "I recognize you! You're Ash, my Ash, and my very best friend." Ash couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around her shaking form and laying his cheek on her head. They didn't even look up when the door opened and Brock and James came darting inside. They stopped dead at the sight of the two hugging teens. Gary frowned unhappily and recalled his Eevee. Forcing a smile he walked over to Ash.  
  
"Well Ashy-boy. it seems like the better trainer will not win this one. You are the one who made her happy in the end and because I love her I will give her to you. But only because I love her, is that clear?" Ash nodded up at his rival, the man had finally done a good deed in his life. He felt himself smile.  
  
"Thank you Gary." The rocket boss shrugged and turned around to walk out the door.  
  
"I have a plane to catch and you all had better get moving. I don't want to see ANY of you here when I return. Is that clear Jessie and James?" The rockets nodded to their boss. "You will find your last paychecks in your room. Take your things and get out." With that, Gary grabbed his brief case and walked out the door. The others followed his lead and left the building as fast as they could manage. Misty grabbed her bag and got changed and the rockets took their few valuables from their room.  
  
Walking back to Valentino City to take Pikachu to the pokemon center, Misty looked over at Jessie and James who held their heads high for once.  
  
"So now that you two aren't with team rocket anymore what are you going to do? How will you live?" Jessie smiled.  
  
"We've always wanted to create a restaurant so we thought we'd start there and work our way through life like decent people." James nodded in agreement.  
  
"But first we need to keep an eye on the two of you love birds so we'll be coming along on your journey for now." Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled. Misty reached out and grabbed onto Ash's hand and they followed behind in silence, with small blushes dancing across both their faces. He turned to her.  
  
"I love you Misty," he said softly, causing her to look over at him with shy eyes.  
  
"I know Ash.I love you too."  
  
Awwwwwwe! That was so awesome! I loved writing that chapter! Ok well stay tuned. depending on the amount of reviews I get I will write an epilogue. that is a promise. But I have to get going. it's really late and I have school tomorrow. Bai all ^-^  
  
Your loving author, ~Aeliel 


End file.
